The Masked Man
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Natalia walks into the lab in a one-piece bathing suit, carefully constructed with explosives. Ryan freaks, but Horatio lets time take its course.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell!" Walter yelled as Natalia walked into the lab dressed in a one-piece bathing suit covered in wires and enough plastic explosives hooked to it to shoot them all to the moon. There was a clock strategically placed and the time was going down by the second.

"Where's Wolfe?" Walter yelled to anyone within earshot.

"Here! What's the..." Ryan said then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his wife covered in boom material.

Ryan and Walter began to run to Natalia but she stuck out her hand and yelled. "No! Stay back!"

"But Natalia!" Ryan said as he stared at his wife.

"I mean it Ryan! Stay back. I have a bomb on and a timer stuck between my legs and he's watching."

Then Ryan's cell rang. He answered and the voice said, "She's right CSI husband. I am watching. All of you. Miami P. D. has crossed me for the last time. The way I see it, you all take something from me, I'm gonna take a piece from you! Starting with your lovely wife!" Then there was a click.

Horatio quickly walked through the lab's door and looked at Ryan as Ryan stared at him. He then looked at Natalia standing there all wrapped in wires and explosives and said, "What are we waiting for people! Time is ticking!"

* * *

"Mrs. Wolfe, stand still. We need to get this thing off of you."

"No Horatio! You can't. Remember, he's watching. See the camera?"

"I do," said Ryan. "It's right between her breasts!"

"Very good her dear CSI husband. Very good," everyone in the lab heard and saw as all the monitors came alive with a masked man now having took them over. "Lieutenant Caine, if you want your CSI to remain among the living, I suggest you do as I say."

"Mr. Masked Man, you contradict yourself. Didn't you tell my CSI, her husband, that since we took something from you, you were going to take something from us, starting with his wife?"

"Lieutenant, don't try me! Don't put words in my mouth! What do you think that timer is for, huh?"

"Put words in your mouth? You're doing a fine job at that yourself. Mrs. Wolfe, wouldn't you agree?"

Natalia shot Horatio a very odd look. He smiled slyly back at her. She caught his expression.

"I think that's a safe bet," Natalia said. "I bet he doesn't even remember making me put this on or placing the clock!"

"Like hell! Once I stabbed you with that needle, you were putty in my hands. You complied to my every word! The timer was the best part! Don't you like where I placed it her dear CSI husband?"

"Well that answers how I managed to get this damn thing on!"

"Aww, now that was something special. Watching you step into something I made. Such a beautiful sight! You should have seen it her CSI husband. It was quite special! And you have still not answered my question!"

Ryan shoved away from Horatio's side quickly and said as he looked straight between his wife's breasts at the camera between them, "Look you son of a bitch! I'm going to find you and when I do, I'm going to rip your heart out through your throat!"

"Oh CSI husband, I'm scared. I'll be shaking in my shoes when you do! My, look at the time!" The masked man in the monitors said and then all of the monitors went black.

Ryan turned and looked around and Natalia said, "Great Ryan. Now what are we supposed to do? You threatened the one person that put me in this thing and we can't even move. We can't even sneeze! We're now held captive in our own lab! And you have to say that!"

Ryan turned back around and looked at his wife and said, "Well, what else was I supposed to do, Natalia? He has you still and we are all his prisoners as well! And we only now have twenty three hours," Ryan said as he looked at the timer strategically placed upon his wife.

"Wolfe, dude, chill!" Walter said as he stepped over to him. "Natalia needs you now. Don't forget that. All of us actually."

"I've got to sit down," Natalia said. "This thing is heavy."

"No Natalia! Don't!" Ryan yelled.

"Dude, what did I just tell you?" Walter said looking at Ryan as he moved to get a chair to roll it to Natalia. "Ryan, man, really. Your wife walked in here with this on. I really don't think her sitting in this chair is gonna blow us all up!"

"Walter is right, Mr. Wolfe. Your wife needs to sit. Let's keep her as calm as possible." Horatio said then leaned into Walter and continued, "Come with me Walter. Mr. Wolfe, stay with your wife."

Horatio stepped outside the lab and Walter followed. Once in the hall, Walter said, "What's up H.?"

"Walter, when the masked man is back on the line, can we trace his IP address?"

"Maybe H., but it will take some time. I'll need a laptop since he has control of the computers obviously. And now we have less than twenty three hours. What if he doesn't come back online?"

"He will. And when he does, we will be ready."

* * *

"Horatio, let me call the bomb squad. I'm sure they can do something," Frank said as he looked through the glass at Natalia sitting there in the one-piece explosive suit.

"We can't Frank. The masked man has eyes on us. And ears in the room as well."

"But Look at her Horatio. She can't move. She's a ticking time bomb. Literally. Why Natalia? Why her?"

"Frank, if I knew that, Mrs. Wolfe would not be sitting there right now." Horatio said and saw Walter raise his hand from inside the lab. Horatio nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well Horatio, I'm gonna call them in anyway," Frank said and pulled out his cell.

"It won't hurt Horatio. You never know, there may be something they can see that we can't." Calleigh said as she walked up.

"We won't be able to let them in the lab though. He'll see them."

"Horatio, what if, since Natalia is sitting down, we bring them in while we wheel her around keeping a member of the bomb squad out of sight?"

"Yeah Horatio, and we can make sure that they do not say a word."

"There is a camera on her chest, remember? You two are grasping at straws," said Horatio.

"No, we just want to grasp at a bomb," Calleigh said with that southern smile she knew she could flash.

Horatio smiled that sly smile then walked back into the lab.

* * *

"Aww, lieutenant, you're back. I have to admit, I quite like it here. I think I'm gonna stay a while," the masked man said and smirked.

"You do just that. I'll stay a while myself,"Horatio said as he walked over to Natalia and grabbed the back of her chair.

Horatio wheeled her around until her back faced the door of the lab. He looked out through the glass and put his finger up to his lips. The bomb squad agent acknowledged with a nod and tried to exam what he could through the door.

Walter stood in front of the laptop quietly brought in inconspicuously typing on the keyboard trying to triangulate IP configurations.

Suddenly, Calleigh appeared on the outside of the clear glass wall in front of Walter. He looked up, startled to see her standing there. Calleigh smiled and mouthed to him, "Stay still," and aimed her iPhone off to the side of him. She was taking advantage of Walter's big frame.

The picture popped up on the bomb squad's agent's iPad and he clearly saw what Calleigh was sending him. Suddenly, the agent began to smirk and type on the iPad.

Calleigh smiled that smile she had when things went their way. Walter saw that smile and knew something was up. Then Horatio's phone vibrated.

He pulled it out and looked at the message then glanced at Calleigh who was still smiling. He turned back to Natalia, hiding his phone from view but so Natalia could read it.

Natalia looked up at him and Horatio slyly smirked.

Laughter wanted to burst through each of them, but they each held it inside.

"My brother would be so proud of me. If he could see what I did to CSI wife, he'd be patting me on the back. But can he? No. The good lieutenant saw to that."

"So it's your brother I put away."

"No, lieutenant, not put away. Killed!" The masked man yelled angrily through the speakers of the computers in the room. "I learned everything from him, and you took him away."

"Well Apparently Damien, you failed!"

* * *

The computer monitors all made a quick snapping sound and went black. Horatio had gotten to the masked man. Well, now Damien.

Horatio quickly exited the lab and held his phone to his ear. "Frank, Damien Linguez. Now!"

Walter came out after him. "H., I didn't get a triangulation."

"Don't need one. I know just where to find him!"

"I'm coming with you!" Ryan yelled.

"No, Mr. Wolfe. Stay here with your wife and get her out of that plaything."

"Plaything? A bomb? Really Horatio? Have you lost your mind?"

"Mr. Wolfe, it's not real! Come on Walter!"

Ryan looked around and settled his gaze on Calleigh. She smiled and laughed. "Come on CSI husband. I will explain."

When Calleigh and Ryan walked back to the lab, Natalia was standing naked in the middle of it. Calleigh put her hand to her mouth in surprise. Ryan just stared at first and then turned to Calleigh and said, "You reckon she already knew it was fake?"

Calleigh snickered and said, "Thanks to Horatio."

"Will you two stop staring and go get my lab coat!" Natalia yelled out through the door she had cracked.

"Here Ryan, use mine" Calleigh said as she took hers off and handed it to him.

Ryan ran to the door and held it out. Natalia grabbed it and slung it on as she said, "Don't get any ideas," and walked past him to her own lab. She knew she was safe there. Ryan followed her.

"How'd Horatio tell you?"

"If you had not been so enamored in wanting to pull the masked man's heart out of his throat, you would have seen Horatio show me his phone."

"Oh, and I was supposed to know from that?"

"Ryan, did you even see me almost laugh?"

Ryan did not say a word. He just stood there. Then he walked to his wife and took her in his arms. Immediately, Natalia began to cry.

* * *

Walter approached the front door from the side with his gun drawn. Frank stood on the opposite side doing the same.

"I'm going around back," Horatio said and slunk around the house with his glock drawn.

Then the gunshot rang out and a bullet pierced the front door. Frank kicked in the door and Walter yelled, "Back door Frank!"

Horatio was there when it open. His glock pointed, Horatio said, "Times up, Damien."

Damien dropped his gun and Frank was right there to slap the cuffs on him. "Horatio is right. Times up. Now you can watch it tick away behind bars. Come on!" Frank yanked Damien up and headed back through the house to his car.

Damien yelled, "I could have had you lieutenant! I could have had CSI wife! Oh wait a minute, I still do!"

"You're one sick bastard, you know that. You have a dirty mind."

"No detective, just an explosive one."

"Ha, that's funny, coming from a felon that couldn't make a bomb go boom."

Damien smiled as Frank placed him in the backseat of the squad car. That's when the explosion went off in the distance.

Horatio, Walter, and Frank all looked at each other when Horatio's phone rang. He answered simply saying, "On my way Calleigh."

* * *

"I thought Horatio said that thing was fake!" Natalia yelled as she picked the pieces of glass from her hair.

"It was supposed to be." Calleigh said as she stood up from taking cover on the floor.

"Calleigh, it wasn't the suit CSI Wolfe was wearing. I swear that was fake. This was something else," said the bomb squad agent, who confirmed through his iPad the bomb suit Natalia had been wearing was fake.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Calleigh, the directional impact of the explosion came from the lab across. Not the one CSI Wolfe was inside."

Calleigh looked that way and saw for herself the bomb squad agent was right.

Natalia came over after picking through her hair and looked also then said, "Wait a minute. Where's Ryan? He wasn't with me. Where is my husband? Ryan! "

She began to run to the blast scene but Calleigh grabbed her arm and said, "Natalia, no! You can't go over there."

"Let me go Calleigh! Now!" Natalia yelled and broke free. She was a blur as she disappeared into the rubble.

Horatio, Walter, and Frank appeared next to Calleigh. "Calleigh where's..."

"In there Horatio." Calleigh announced with a point of her finger.

Horatio looked into the direction of the lab's explosion and saw Natalia stoop and immediately started pumping her arms up and down. Horatio went running. Walter and Frank was behind him.

"Come on Ryan. Breathe! Somebody, get me a damn medic over here!" Natalia yelled.

A medic arrived, but Natalia did not want to stop. "Mrs. Wolfe, step aside and let him work." Horatio said as he pulled her away.

Walter and Frank watched nervously as the medic and his partner put Ryan on the stretcher. They were bagging him as they rushed by with him. Horatio joined them and watched as his CSI was loaded into the ambulance. When Natalia was shut in behind her husband, Frank turned to Horatio. "Well, that little laughing masked zoro does know how to make something go boom."

Horatio started to walk away then paused. "But today... Frank... He left his mark on the wrong lab."


	2. Chapter 2

"You blew up one of my labs today Damien."

"No hard feelings," Damien responded with a laugh. "At least CSI wife is still alive."

"Yes, but CSI husband is fighting for his because of you."

"Too bad. I liked talking to him. I liked watching him squirm knowing I had CSI wife. That was a lot fun."

"If he dies, you'll be charged with murder. It isn't a lot fun now, is it Damien?" Horatio said as he exited the room.

Frank was standing in the hall as Horatio exited. "What are we gonna do with Zorro there?"

"Frank... We hold him... Until he leaves another mark."

* * *

"Ryan's going to be alright Natalia. He's a fighter." Calleigh said as she took Natalia's hand and squeezed it.

"That's easy for you to say Calleigh."

"I know Natalia. You saved his life. He knows that."

"What if I was too late? What if what I did was not enough?"

"Natalia, are you listening to yourself? You don't actually believe that now do you?"

"Calleigh is right Nat. You're being too hard on yourself. Wolfe is gonna make it. He's too stubborn to die." Walter said as he took Natalia into her arms.

"I just wish I could hear something."

Just as Natalia said that, Alexx stepped into the waiting room. She was crumpling her doo-rag in one hand, searching for the right words to say. Calleigh knew the look on her face. Natalia also knew what words were coming next. Walter just stood and turned his back.

Alexx walked further into the room until her hand took Natalia's.

"Don't Alexx. Don't say it. I don't want it to be true. I want you to go back through that door and come back in with..."

"Oh baby," Alexx said as she interrupted with a swipe of Natalia's face with her hand, "You know I can't do that. I wish I could. I'm so sorry Natalia."

"This can't be happening. No, it really isn't happening. I'm dreaming this. I know I am!"

"I wish it was a dream sweetie. We did everything we could do. Ryan's internal injuries were more extensive than we first thought."

"I need to see him Alexx. I need to see my husband."

"Honey, you don't want to see him in his condition. Let me clean him up first. You don't want to go in that room only to remember Ryan like that. Calleigh?"

"Natalia, Alexx is right. Let her do what she needs to do."

"Yeah Natalia. Wolfe wouldn't want you seeing him like that." Walter said as he and Calleigh both took Natalia in their arms.

Natalia just fell into them with heartfelt emotions.

Alexx turned and walked out and down the hall to where Ryan was. She entered the room and turned to him. When she was beside where he was lying, Ryan opened his eyes. Alexx took his hand and said, "I don't like this Ryan. I don't. You didn't see Natalia. I did. Not to mention Calleigh and Walter. That poor girl. I don't know how I always let you talk me into things. Especially this."

"Alexx," Ryan said through a tired whisper, "Now call Horatio. He'll understand."

Immediately, Alexx dialed.

* * *

Horatio ended the call saying, "I'll be right there Alexx."

Frank, who was standing beside him, gave him a very concerned look. Horatio slipped his phone into his pocket and looked at Damien sitting and said, "Frank, we just got him for murder. Keep him here."

Frank looked as Horatio rushed out the lab. Eric saw him going and asked, "Horatio's going to the hospital isn't he?"

"Yeah. So it is true?"

"About Wolfe? Yeah, it is. I just got off the phone with Calleigh. Her and Walter are there with Natalia."

"Well, Zorro there hasn't put away his sword yet."

"Obviously. But that won't be the sword he'll be forced to use where he's going either." Eric said and Frank chuckled.

* * *

"Horatio," Natalia said and immediately he wrapped her in his arms. He just held her with no words.

"I want to see him, but..."

"In time Mrs. Wolfe. In time. You're safe here with Calleigh and Walter. I need to find Alexx."

"She's with Ryan, Horatio." Calleigh said.

"Just like old times," Horatio said as he walked out of the waiting room door.

He found Alexx waiting outside the room where Ryan was. They looked at each other and Horatio smiled, but Alexx's expression was nothing to match his. He knew that look even though a lot of time passed from her departure.

Horatio approached Alexx and with a very quiet tone she said, "I didn't want any part of this Horatio. I was highly against it. But, he said you'd understand."

"I do, Alexx, I do," and then he opened the door. Ryan was eating orange Jello and making a face.

"God, I hate this stuff. How can a hospital serve this, Horatio?" Ryan said and slammed it down so hard the uneaten portion popped out and covered the tray.

"Good question, Mr. Wolfe. It should have been lime instead."

"Very funny Horatio."

"No, what's funny is how you won't include your wife on what you are about to tell me."

"I can't H. If I do, it could kill her. It could kill the team. Anyone. It almost killed me."

"Hypothetically... it did kill you, Mr. Wolfe."

"I still don't like it. Natalia needs to know Ryan." Alexx said as she cleaned up the Jello mess off the tray.

"H., I found a note before the blast went off. It said, 'Congratulations. You found the real one. Question is, can you find the others?'"

Alexx stopped and looked at him in amazement.

Horatio pulled out his phone. "Eric... the bomb squad... search the lab... now!"

Ryan looked at Alexx as Horatio put his phone away and said, "See, I knew he'd understand."

* * *

"Everybody out! Now!" Eric screamed.

"Delko, what the hell?" Frank said as he came running.

"Get everybody out now Frank. The bomb squad needs to search the building."

"Can't I just leave Zorro?"

"If it was only that easy. We are gonna need him Frank. Trust me," and as Frank went to get Damien, Eric yelled, "Hey Frank, aren't you forgetting something?" Frank looked back to Eric with a quizzical expression. "Your sword," Eric said with a smirk.

"Very funny Delko. Very funny." Frank replied.

Right before Frank entered the room with Damien, Eric yelled laughingly, "My next set is at eight!" and Frank rolled his eyes.

When Eric turned around, there stood Calleigh. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with Natalia."

"I was, but Walter is with her now. Alexx is preparing Ryan's body so Natalia can see him and make arrangements."

"I can't believe that Ryan didn't make it."

"I know. It's not right. Let's not dwell on that now. Is everybody out?" Calleigh said as they both finally stepped outside.

"Looks like it, except Zorro and the detective."

"I'm sure Frank can handle that. What are we looking for?"

"Not we Calleigh. Them." Eric said and pointed to the bomb squad pulling up.

"Another bomb?"

"According to H., there could be more than one."

Calleigh had that look Eric knew all too well. "Oh, that look. I know what that means."

"What look?"

"That look you get when the light bulb goes off in your head. What are you thinking Calliegh?"

"It's nothing. Really Eric. Now can we just let the bomb squad do their job."

As they watched, Frank came out and put Damien in the car. He turned around and said, "Delko, did Horatio say where to take this idiot?"

"Oh, so now he's an idiot and not Zorro? I told you to take your sword!"

"Calleigh, can't you do something with him? He's suddenly become a bad comedian."

"Eric? Really? It's okay Frank. He just wants to make sure to leave HIS mark," Calleigh said with a laugh.

"Oh great. The Delko Duo. Remind me not to buy tickets!" Frank waved his hand in disgust and began walking back to his squad car. Then Horatio pulled up.

Eric started talking to a member of the bomb squad and walked off with him. Horatio got out of his Hummer and walked to the front of it and just stood looking at the chaos. Calleigh walked over and stood beside him not saying anything. This lasted a good thirty seconds.

"Calleigh... there's something on your mind... Spill it." Horatio finally said and looked down as he removed his sunglasses.

"He's alive isn't he?"

"Is who alive, Calleigh?"

"Horatio, really? You know who. How else did you find out there were more bombs."

"I, Mrs. Delko... have a reliable informant."

"Yeah, and his name is Ryan Wolfe!" Calleigh said and turned to find her husband.

* * *

"Ryan, I have to go get your wife eventually. I can't keep her waiting much longer. She wants to see her supposedly dead husband, remember."

"Yeah I know. You have the stuff Alexx?"

"Yes I have it. I still don't like this, but I'm gonna do it. Ryan when I give it to you, you'll barely be breathing. But you're married to a CSI, so if Natalia stays long, she's gonna figure it out."

"Alex, you're going to have to find a way to get her out quickly."

"Well good luck with that."

"I mean it Alexx. She can't see me make the slightest inhale."

"Then I suggest we start getting you cold pretty quick. Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do not want me to answer that Ryan."

"Do it already Alexx."

"Ryan, as soon as I inject you, you'll fall asleep immediately. As soon as I know it's safe, I'll go get Natalia. But know, I'm bringing you out of this after she's gone. Do you understand?"

"I do Alexx. I do. Can we get on with it?"

Alexx did not say anything else and stuck the needle in Ryan's vein. Within seconds, he was out cold. She observed him and noticed his respirations were slowed to the barest of minimums. She put the stethoscope to his chest and listened. His heartbeat was down to beats almost every thirty seconds. Alexx only hoped his complexion was sullen enough and that his body temperature had lowered to an acceptable level within the few minutes of the dosage. It was the best she could do under the circumstances.

Walter still sat beside Natalia when Alexx entered the waiting room. Both of them looked up at Alexx.

"Come with me Walter."

"Natalia, this is something you should do alone. I'll just be in the way."

"Walter, please. You're his best friend."

"But you're his wife."

"For me Walter. For Ryan. Please."

"Oh okay." Walter said and Natalia grabbed his arm.

They followed Alexx to the room. She did not go inside. She just shut the door behind them and prayed. Prayed for two reasons. She prayed because of the deception and also because she hoped neither one would see him make the smallest inhale.

Natalia took her husband's hand and held it not knowing his heart was still faintly beating. She stroked the side of his face with her other hand. Walter, standing at a distance, watched as Natalia touched his face and saw the slight flinch of Ryan's eyelid. Immediately, he looked out the glass pane of the door to Alexx. Alexx put her finger to her lips.

Walter then saw Natalia lean down and start to put her head on Ryan's chest and, in a very fast pace, reached Natalia and put his hand on her back. Luckily, she looked up at him and turned and embraced him. In the only way he could at that moment knowing what he now knew, he engulfed Natalia into his big frame. She started to cry.

"We can go now Walter. I need to start making plans." Natalia said and headed for the door.

Alexx opened the door for them and hugged Natalia so her head faced Walter. She looked at him. Walter mouthed to her, "Why?" And she mouthed back, "Ask Horatio." Walter nodded.

Then he and Natalia began walking out.

* * *

Horatio stood inspecting the site where Natalia found Ryan. He moved a few pieces of debris hoping to find what he was looking for. No luck. Then he looked to the left where Ryan's arm would have been.

The edges were slightly scorched but the words were still legible. Horatio picked it up and looked in the direction of Frank's squad car. He eyed Damien sitting in the backseat. Damien smiled.

Horatio opened the back door and asked, "The others Damien. Where are they?"

"The other what?"

"Maybe this will help you remember," Horatio said and held the note in front of Damien. "Now Damien, let's try this again. The others. Where are they?"

Damien read the note and laughed. "Lieutenant, really? You think I wrote that?"

"I know you wrote this. And my dead CSI is proof. You see, before he died, he told me about it. So, I've got you for one murder. If these others go off, no telling how many more murders you will go down for."

"CSI husband died?"

"Like you didn't know."

"I didn't lieutenant. I... I... I didn't mean for that to happen. Honest."

"Then Damien, again, where are the others!"

Damien bowed his head for a second. Then he looked up and saw the coroner's van pull up in the distance. Not only was he looking in the same direction, but so were members of the team.

Horatio smiled under his sunglasses. Frank, Calleigh, and Eric watched as Walter drove up. Natalia got out and Walter stood beside her. All of them watched as the back of the van was opened and a gurney was pulled out. They knew whose body was on it. Calleigh watched Walter as he stopped the staff member pushing the gurney and say something. Then she watched as Walter took over pushing the gurney. She knew Walter knew what she knew and she smiled.

However, they all forgot to text Walter and tell him no one was allowed inside. By the look of things as he pushed the gurney around, Walter knew this, but Calleigh ran to him in a full sprint, passing Natalia along the way.

"Walter! You can't!"

He turned around and Calleigh panted beside him. "I see that now, nice of you all to let me know. But Calleigh, if I don't get this gurney somewhere hidden, we are going to have a bigger situation on our hands."

"I know Walter. I know." Calleigh said and looked around.

"Wait a minute? You know that Wolfe is..."

"Alive, Calleigh? Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"Horatio. It wasn't hard to figure out. Can we get the van without Natalia seeing?"

"We'll have too." Walter said and checked to see where Natalia was.

Walter saw her heading towards Frank's squad car. She was going to drop a bomb of her own.

* * *

"Hey! You sick bastard! My husband is dead because of you! Move Horatio!" Natalia said as she pushed Horatio to the side.

"Lieutenant, are you gonna let CSI wife talk to me that way?"

"I'm not the one who killed her husband. You are."

"I never meant for him... or anyone to die."

"So far, Damien, no one else has... yet." Horatio said as Natalia just stood inside the door looking at Damien

Damien looked at Natalia and saw the hurt in her eyes. He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry CSI wife. I really am. I just meant to scare. I just wanted revenge for my brother."

"Well, you still didn't get it, did you?" The voice came from behind. "H., tell the bomb squad to check the morgue, drawer number 6."

Immediately, Natalia turned around and saw Ryan standing there between Calleigh, Walter, and Eric. In shock for just a moment, she stood there and just stared. She burst into tears before she ran to him with open arms.

"And that... Zorro... is how you leave a mark," Horatio said as he slipped on his sunglasses and slammed Frank's squad car door.

* * *

Horatio was on his phone as he walked up to members of his team, including the resurrected one standing in the middle. He clicked it closed and slipped it in his pocket as Natalia turned and said, "You knew? You all knew? Nice bunch of friends I have here."

"Well, to be honest, Alexx and Horatio were the first to know." Ryan answered.

"Yeah, and Calleigh and I just figured it out." Walter said with a little smile.

"Mrs. Wolfe, it was for your own good. Our own good. If it had not been for Mr. Wolfe, we would not have found the other bombs."

"But how did you know drawer 6?" Natalia said as she looked at her husband.

"Damien's brother, Rodrigo, was put in that one after Horatio and I raided his house and he opened fire."

"But it was my bullet that killed him. Damien was going after Ryan and you, trying to exact revenge on me."

"Instead, he almost got revenge on me. I almost lost you Ryan."

"We, Mrs. Wolfe, almost lost him."

"But you didn't. I'm here. And now the masked man will have a bomb dropped on him where he is going.

"In more ways than just one!" Walter said.

Then the team just looked at Walter with sarcastic looks.

"What? Oh come on, I know I was not the only one thinking it!"

Then Horatio gave that sly smile and laughter broke out amongst them and it felt good until they all turned and looked at the carnage.

But it was okay. They were a team once again.


End file.
